An Unknown Fairy Tale: Chapter One
by Zandar13
Summary: This is a story about Adrian who lived his life alone, with only one friend. But that all soon changes when his life turns upside down with the arrival of mysterious girls and weird phenomenons that seem to happen around him. All while falling in love.


An Unknown Fairy Tale

Chapter 1: How it all started

Adrian Sky, a normal looking guy, was sleeping in his bed early in the morning. He was in the middle of a good dream when all of a sudden a loud electronic "BEEP BEEP BEEP" rang in his ears. "Ugh" he said as he randomly started hitting the alarm clock buttons hoping to turn it off. Finally he turned it off and was just about to get up when he heard "Beep, Beep, Beep". "I thought I turned that bloody thing off!" and he was just about to go and re-turn it off when all of a sudden something big lept onto his bed and the "Beep, Beep, Beep" become louder and heavier. "Aggggh!" cried Adrian "How do I turn this alarm clock off?". He started hearing a girls laughter and that same laughter said "Oh, you wish you could turn me off" as she got off and opened the curtains. "Come on you lazy bum! We have another day of college today!" "Yay" Adrian cried in the most uninterested way "alright fine. I was getting up anyway, no thanks to you. Jeez" Adrian got out of bed and was just about to open his closet when she already opened it and started tossing clothes at him "Hmmm, you should wear this and this and oh! and this one ill borrow for now" said the girl. "Oh man! Ive never gotten any clothes back after you borrow them Suzutono!" She flicked his forehead "That's Suzu to you mister" Suzu said as she smiled "Now hurry up and take a shower so I can eat!" "I would like to but first would you mind getting OUT of MY ROOM!" yelled Adrian. Suzu pouted "Oh fine, mister stingy" She walked out and just as she closed the door she winked at him. Adrian started blushing "Oh man" he sighed.

Suzu was waiting downstairs and finishing some homework when Adrian came down wearing what she picked out for him which was a pair of faded blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with some design on front. "Well, at least one good thing is that you know what I like" he smiled then stuttered "F-f-for clothing I mean!" he blushed a bit. Suzu laughed "Oh Adrian, your so cute" Adrian blushed more. "S-s-so, where do you wanna eat?" Suzu thought "Oh, lets just grab something from the store on the way there. Nothing special, you big spender". Adrian sighed but smiled "All right, let me grab my thi-oof!" She threw his bag full of stuff at him "-ings". So they walked out of the front door and Adrian locked it. As they were walking, he looked back and stared at the Mansion that his parents left for him when they died. "Whats wrong? Something wrong Mr. Rich boy?" said Suzu. Adrian sighed "You know I don't like that nickname" " But you are a rich boy!" "But I never asked to be" he sighed and looked down. Suzu looked down then snuck up on him and gave him a bear hug "Now, whats with that thinking all of a sudden?" Adrian gasped for air and tapped her arms to surrender and she let go and she smacked his head. "No sad thoughts ok?" Adrian was breathing hard but he looked up at her smile and smiled and nodded "Alright" He got up and they both went off to the store then to College. As Adrian left, he felt a chill on the back of this neck and looked behind him. "Hmmmm" "What is it Adrian?" "I dunno, it felt like someone was behind me and said Goodbye" "Weirdo" "HEY!" As they walked off, an invisible giggle could be heard "Oh, if only you could see me. Adrian"

So, Adrian and Suzu got their breakfast and were now sitting in class. During all of his classes, Adrian would look up and around and would always catch this one girl with Short Lime Green Hair in the corner of the class looking at him then quickly snap her head away and pretend she wasn't looking. "Hmmm, that girl is always doing that. I wonder why?" Adrian thought. After class Adrian was packing his stuff and wanted to go over to her and ask her name but Adrian stopped and thought about it "Oh man, I cant do that. If I even tried to talk to her I would just freeze up again and look like an idiot to her!" he thought and he cringed to that thought. "So, which girl you wanting to talk to Adrian?" He snapped around and saw that it was Suzu and he blushed "S-S-SUZU! Oh, sorry! I didn't know it was you!" "Hmmm? Who else would be talking to you?" said Suzu. Adrian sighed and slumped at that thought. Suzu laughed and nudged him "Anyway, who is it though? You only do that when you think about talking to a girl" Adrian blushed and paused "Well, its that one girl in the corner of the room. With the Short Green Hair. It seems like everyday I catch a glimpse of her she is always looking at me then when I see her she snaps away" "OH HO HO! Maybe a girl likes you Adrian!" Shouted Suzu and that very girl heard and grabbed her stuff and left the room in a hurry. "Hmmmm, wonder if she heard?" said Suzu and Adrian sighed.

The two went off to lunch and Adrian caught another glimpse of the same girl looking at him but snapping away when he saw her. "Hmmmm, she did it again" whispered Adrian "Im telling ya, you got a girl coming after you" she winked at him and he blushed again "B-b-but, ive only met her once and even then I didnt get her name" "Once is all that it takes to get a relationship going, remember when we first met?" said Suzu. Adrian thought about that day many years ago and he smiled "Yeah, I do. My first friend" he said this and his face smiled and became warm. Suzu saw this and smiled and had a slight hint of red on her face. Then Suzu felt something small hit the back of her head "ow!" "hmmm? what happened Suzu?" She rubbed her head and found a tiny pebble in her shoulder length blue hair. "Who the heck threw this?" Adrian looked around and saw that the girl was gone "Hmmmm, shes gone" "I don't care about that! I wanna know who threw a pebble at ME!" Adrian sighed. After lunch they continued with classes until it was time to go home. Adrian was packing up when he glanced at the girl from before again and this time he saw her face a bit more before she snapped away and walked out. Adrian walked up to the Professor "Yes Adrian?" "Hi professor, I was wondering something. Do you know that girl with the green hair's name?" "Green hair? Oh, you mean Xion" "Xion" repeated Adrian. The professor laughed "Why? You want to be her boyfriend? Hmmmm?" Adrians face froze and became as red as a cherry "PRO-PRO-PROFESSOR!" "Hahaha! Oh Adrian, your hilarious" he rubbed Adrians head and walked out. After Adrian calmed down, he finally looked back at her seat "Xion"

Now that school was done for today, Adrian had all day to do something. Which usually meant that Suzu was gonna drag him to do something. "I wonder what sorta mischief she will drag me into today?" "Lets go find out" whispered Suzu in a creepy voice. "AHHHHHH! SUZU!" "Yes?" she giggled. He sighed "do you enjoy torturing me and stealing my clothes to wear?" "Hey, I said I borrow them! Not steal! Hmph!" "Well, when your missing something for 2 years then I would say that it would be stolen" She pouted and grabbed his hand and started to walk while dragging him "Here we go again" cried Adrain. As she dragged him, a small girl with short black hair was watching from a distance and gave a devilsh smile and her eyes glowed red "Yes, lets see what kinda mischief you'll get into today" and she dissapeared.

To Be Continued...


End file.
